Carl Clover
Summary Carl Clover is a young vigilante who dropped out of the Military Academy. He is the son of Relius Clover and the current wielder of the Nox Nyctores – Deus Machina: Nirvana. He is a playable character in the BlazBlue series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, Low 6-B with Nirvana | At least Low 6-B, possibly 5-A Name: Carl Clover Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Teens Classification: Human, Vigilante Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Ars Magus User, Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing his power), Forcefield Creation (Anyone who learned at NOL are able to create barriers), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Arakune and Izanami), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; Nox Nyctores can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity, Nox Nyctores are also superior to Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Madness Manipulation (Nirvana induce madness in some fashion, even to the user), Clairvoyance (Was capable of seeing into the alternate realities of what happened to him), Automatic Reactions and Movements (Nox Nyctores fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Healing (Is able to heal himself with a potion), Empowerment (Nirvana feeds on bloodlust), Power Nullification (Capable of nullifying Relius' perception Hax), Energy Projection and Explosion Manipulation (Capable of creating time bombs and energy balls), Summoning (Can summon Nirvana at will), Dimensional Travel, BFR (Can send his foes to his pocket dimension with Deus Ex Machina), Aura (Produced an aura against Relius), Teleportation, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Self-Destruction, Air Manipulation (Via Burst) and Statistics Amplification (Via Overdrive) |-|Resistance=Resistant to following: Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Body Puppetry (Unaffected by body puppetry effects of the Nox Nyctores), Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without getting paralyzed), Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies as well as reducing the power of others), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Memory Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which erases memories), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As someone with competent skills in Ars Magus, he should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly) and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can also shrug off blows from the Azure, which is superior in terms of regeneration negating capabilities than a Nox Nyctores, which are superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Existence Erasure (Resists Cauldron/Boundary's effects, which described to be losing everything you were and everything you'll ever be), Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Death Manipulation (Could resist the effect of the Immortal Breaker), Explosion Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, which can pierce through space), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron), Technology Manipulation (Is unaffected by the effects of Seithr, which can mess with technology), and Chaos Manipulation (Resists the boundary, which turns everything into a spiraling chaos) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level+ by himself (Shouldn't be far too below the likes of CT Noel and CS Tsubaki). Small Country level+ with Nirvana (Punched a clean hole through Ragna's chest) | At least Small Country level+, possibly Large Planet level by himself (Stronger than before. Possibly comparable to Relius). Able to ignore conventional durability with Nirvana. Speed: At least FTL (Could keep up with Bang, who was able to blitz Tager) | At least FTL (Comparable to Noel, who can dodge lightspeed attacks of Tsubaki) Lifting Strength: Class 5 by himself. Class T with Nirvana | At least Class 5, possibly Class T by himself. Class T with Nirvana Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class+ by himself. Small Country Class+ with Nirvana | At least Small Country Class+, possibly Large Planet Class by himself Durability: At least Large Town level+ by himself. Small Country level+ with Nirvana | At least Small Country level+, possibly Large Planet level by himself. Nirvana capable of fighting even after Carl has been eliminated makes him somewhat difficult to truly defeat. Stamina: High. Capable of fighting at superhuman length. Range: Tens of Meters with Nirvana, higher with projectile. Standard Equipment: *'Deus Machina: Nirvana:' The fourth Nox Nyctores, appeared as 195cm tall female automaton. This Nox Nyctores is the most versatile out of all of the weapons. Capable of creating explosion of energy, time bombs, manipulating her own body, teleporting to short distances, nullifying abilities with her fingers, feed on bloodlust, induce madness even to the user and so on. Intelligence: Extremely High. While being inferior, he is close to the intelligence of Relius Clover. Able to mess and fix Nirvana while he is in elementary. Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant at times. At the end of Central Fiction, he became obsessed with knowledge. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Automaton:' Carl's Drive to activate Nirvana, commanding her at will. *'Synchronized High Speed:' Increases Nirvana’s strength, gives her moves new properties and makes her attacks much faster. *'Symphony of Lament:' Carl sends out his little robot which jumps up and down on the opponent lots of times, Carl then finishes it with dropping a big metal contraption on top of the opponent. *'Vivace:' Carl strides forward in a turn to dodge attacks and move past the opponent. *'Cantabile:' Carl sends a robot on the ground, on hit it then launches and drags opponent towards Carl via a gesture. *'Allegretto:' Multiple strike-stabs forward with Carl’s robot via its pike. *'La Campanella:' Nirvana teleports behind Carl. *'Con Tenerezza:' Ada quickly reels backs and then strikes the opponent twice with whipping arms as she draws back. *'Con Brio:' Nirvana extends her “nails” at an angle. *'Con Anima:' Nirvana walks forward a very far distance and grabs his opponent. *'Con Fuoco:' Nirvana pierces her opponent with her arm drill. *'Volante:' Nirvana launches a projectile in the form of energy ball. *'Laetabilis Cantata:' Carl creates multiple gears in front of him, hitting the opponent and creating massive damage. *'Rhapsody of Memories:' Nirvana rushes at the opponent and hit them 11 times with wild punches. *'Fermata:' Nirvana charges her power then punches her opponent with powerful upper, sending them flying. *'Arpeggio of Oblivion:' Nirvana traps her opponent inside an energy ball then make the ball explode alongside the opponent. *'Deus Ex Machina:' There are two types of Deus Ex Machina; The first one is an attack after a countdown from ten, Nirvana sets off a huge explosion. The second one is an attack that Nirvana will trap the opponent and Carl will shroud them in his cape. Then, a purple curtain opens with the foe caught in a mechanism of large gears. The gears will close in and do massive damage, finishing the foe. Key: Pre-Central Fiction | Central Fiction Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Puppeteers Category:Vigilantes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Madness Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Healers Category:Empowerment Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Aura Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:BlazBlue Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Arc System Works